narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow's Custom Techniques
Kaguya Techniques 骨の鎧 Hone no Yoroi | Bone Armor By manipulating the bone growth inside his body Shadow can create 1/2 thick bone armor underneath his skin throughout the entirety of his whole body. Able to even withstand a sand burial without issue. = 逆骨の鎧 Gyaku Hone no Yoroi | Inverse Bone Armor Using the same manipulation as the above jutsu, Shadow creates a 1 inch thick armor atop his skin. The downside of this technique is the immobility it causes making it only to be used when needed. 骨の弓 Hone no Yumi | Bone Bow Using the spinal cord and a ligament/tendon these two items form to create a bow. The user can then use any bone from within their body to use as ammo or any premade arrows. 骨の矢印 Hone no Yajirushi | Bone Arrow These arrows are made specifically for Hone no Yumi. Made from the bones in the arms they are crafted with a lightweight, yet still durable, bone structure. 交互に骨体 Kōgo ni Kottai | Alternating Bone Body Only available to use after Hone no Yoroi is used. Shadow's body begins to take on various changes in conjunction with his sharingan active. Due to Shadow's increased ability to sense and detect an opponents moves beforehand to a degree he uses this advantage alongside his Shikotsumyaku. Examples: Once an enemy has an attack aimed to hit his body Shadow perceives the attack (and with help of his Sharingan) is able to swift protrude a sharp bone from the area that was to be hit. If a hit does land on Shadow he can capture the enemies arm, leg, whatever they used by spiraling bones from his body to trap them inside said bones. This technique is not without its setbacks. Due to the speed Shadow is manipulating his bone and the amount of changes he may need to use his chakra and body begin to wear down at a faster than normal rate making prolonged usage of this highly advised against. 減衰骨 Gensui-kotsu | Decaying Bone Simply put Shadow infuses his bones with decay release. Especially those he shoots towards his opponents. 骨の蓋 Hone no Futa | Bone Lid Bone from Shadow's body (forehead, nose, cheeks) expands itself to form a thin bone lid over Shadow's eyes. The thickness can be adjusted to Shadow's needs. Mostly used to avoid blindness from lights or to protect his eyes from dangerous attacks aimed at them. __NOEDITSECTION__ Dokuton Techniques 毒骨 Doku-kotsu | Poisonous Bone Using a hollowed out bone arrow (or any bone he wants) Shadow fills the hollow part with his Dokuton poison. This poison changes dependent on how he needs to use it. Due to the bone and poison being composed of his chakra his opponent cannot differentiate the two as separate. チャクラ食べるミスト Chakura Taberu Misuto | Chakra Eating Mist More of a fog emitted from shadow's own body this so-called mist stays around his immediate vicinity. Used as a short ranged defensive measure any contact of a chakra not of his own this mist will start to attack the foreign chakra i.e. eat it. Mokuton Techniques 木製の骨の世界 Mokusei no Hone no Sekai | Wooden Bone World Meant to be used at the same time as Dance of the Seedling Fern this jutsu employs use of the Mokuton KG based jutsu Nativity of a Sea of Trees. This produces a forest of bone and trees. However unlike the normal bone forest this creates a camouflage against unknowing opponents. With the bones inside the trees themselves or the trees just normal trees his opponent has a hard time seeing which one are safe and which are not. This still allows Shadow to fuse with the forest itself allowing him to pop out of any part of the forest at any given moment. 毒の森 Doku no Mori | Poison Forest Shadow combines his Dokuton with his Mokuton to create a forest of poisonous flora and water. Anything from Mala Mujer to Manchineel and more. Anyone caught inside would have to move at a snails pace to avoid contact with one of the plants or trees that inhabit the area and the black tainted waterways. Sadly that isn't an option as the air inside the forest is replaced with deadly dokuton fumes. To top it off the forest is dense. No sign of what time of day it is gets through the layers of tree leaves making it almost pitch black inside. Those caught inside without a means of escape will die in a matter of minutes. 木の鎧 Ki no Yoroi | Wood Armor Similar to Gyaku Hone no Yoroi this armor goes on the outside of the body covering all parts minus the ears, eyes, and mouth. Unlike the bone armor however is that wood armor is an excellent defense against bijuu chakra. As well as being able to allow more fluent movement while covered in it. Nara Techniques シャドウ骨 Shadō-kotsu | Shadow Bone Any bone that is shot from Shadow's body or an arrow shot from his bow will be connected to his shadow as it travels. Think of it as a wire connected to each bone shot, except it's his shadow. 影 ネットワーク Shitsuryō kage nettowāku | Mass Shadow Network As if Mokusei no Hone no Sekai and Doku no Mori weren't enough alone, Shadow can span his shadow over the whole area both jutsu cover due to the great amount of shadow each provides. Also helps that each has his chakra. Notes Please let me know if any of the translations are off or if something needs more detail. Also some techniques employ use of multiply categories. These certain ones do not belong to any one category. I merely put them in the one I think it best relates to.